London's House of Horrors
by Jake Miller
Summary: Lost in London at night during a storm Alvin and Brittany are forced to stay the night at a frighteningly creepy house with an equely creepy butler, will they survive the night? Read on to find out!  horrible summary much better story, Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: I'm back... lol, but yeah I'm back with a short story for my deticated readers... so as always please read, enoy and reveiw!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! dont foget to drop by my profile and vote on my poll.**

**Somebody told me these annoying disclaimer things are necessary so... Disclaimer: I dont own Alvin and the chipmunks, Dave Seville or the chipettes! **

* * *

><p>"Alvin I know it's this way" Brittany insisted trying to pull Alvin down a dark foggy London street that was at a four way intersection, "Brittany that's the way we were heading… it's this way" the chipmunk protested pulling himself and the chipette down the opposite street.<p>

"I swear Alvin this will be the last time I'll go 'exploring' a new city with you especially one that tends to be foggy at night" Brittany stated bitterly. Alvin was past his frustration point and was ready to snap "first off it wasn't my idea… you were the one who said it would be cool to see the city sometime, and it was me who said how about we go now" the chipmunk said stopping both of them from walking.

Brittany nodded "and it was me who said that we shouldn't go right now because I knew with all the rain we had it was going to get foggy and guess what… I was right!"

"I know, it's this way" Alvin exclaimed ignoring her comment then started pulling her down a whole another street. The two chipmunks hurried along the street for quite a while longer until Brittany stopped short jerking Alvin to a stop. "Alvin, admit it we're lost and you have no idea where we're going" Brittany said giving him a glare that shot right through him.

"I know exactly wh-" the chipmunk stopped himself noticing she was still glaring at him, "okay maybe a little" but Brittany continued to glare daggers at him, "fine! We're lost! I admit it! Feel better?" he practically shouted. "Not really" Brittany replied looking around at all the big run down Victorian mansions that lined the street that they were on, as Alvin went to open his mouth a flash of lightning streaked across the sky, "brilliant" he exclaimed sarcastically quickly glancing around for shelter as a loud thunder rolled across the sky.

"Alvin you better figure out something quick" Brittany stated holding out her hand to feel the rain that had just started. Alvin glanced around at all the deserted dark houses than spotted something down the street, a single flickering light as if from a candle in one of the second story windows, grabbing Brittany's hand he rushed down the street just as it started raining hard and steadily.

Getting up onto the porch and under the roof Alvin used the huge brass knocker, then waited several minutes before a tall balding man who was pale to the extent that he looked white, and was dressed in a fancy suit as if he was a butler came to the door. "Yes" the man said dragging out the 's' to almost make it sound like he was hissing, "how can I help you?"

Alvin eyes were already wide due to the man's appearance but the voice was almost enough to send him running and screaming but this thought was quickly vanquished when he saw a bright flash of lightning followed by a roll of thunder, he than glanced over to Brittany… but she wasn't there, then he felt something nudge him from behind. "We need a place to stay for the night" Alvin said putting on his best smile, the butler looked down at them with no emotion in his eyes or voice "the master is out… but I don't think he would mind… he loves children".

Just the way he said the very last part sent chills and shivers up the two chipmunk's spines, Brittany had an extremely bad feeling about this place and the butler that seemed to come straight from her instincts but she allowed the butler to lead them into the old dusty and cobwebbed house that looked like a cross between the 'Munster's' and the Adam's Family houses. The two chipmunks were immediately lead up the stairs and then shown into two different guest rooms which were right across the hall from each other, Alvin walked into his huge bed room and walked over to the window in time to be greeted by a flash of lightning and a booming thunder that made him jump back. Quickly recomposing himself he went over to the bed and threw himself down causing a giant dust cloud to rise into the air from the bed. The red capped chipmunk stood up from the bed coughing and brushing himself off when he heard Brittany scream followed by her rushing into his bed room, "Alvin there's something in my closet!" she exclaimed frantically.

Alvin stared at her as if her face was purple "is there a boogey man under your bed too?"

"Alvin I'm being serious!" she shouted at him "I was walking in front of my closet which was closed than I thought I felt something touch me and when I turned around the closet was open!"

The chipmunk still wasn't convinced "come on, I'll show you there's nothing in your closet" he said leading her out of the room, they went straight over to the closet which was closed "those doors were open when I left" she said walking over to the closet that was an actual cabinet. Alvin walked over as well and threw the doors open "WOW!" he exclaimed "there's a whole lot of nothing in here" he said sarcasticly looking into the empty closet. Brittany only watched in disbelief "I know what I felt Alvin… I might be a little jumpy but I'm not stupid".

"I beg to differ" the chipmunk muttered under his breath just before leaving the room, when he got back to his own room he stripped the top cover off his bed and shook it until he got most of the dust out then began putting it back on when he felt a cold drafty breeze on the back of his neck. Thinking it was just the window he turned around but realized that the wall his back was toward had no window just a floor to ceiling framed portrait of some old guy.

Alvin quickly shook the feeling off and took a deep breath as he lay down on his bed, just as he closed his eyes another high pitched scream came from Brittany causing him to jump clean out of his skin. Just like last time she came running in and over to his bed "Alvin… I know there's something in that room, whatever it is I don't know or care but it scares me". The red capped chipmunk got off his bed and walked over to a night table where there was one lit candle that was lighting his room, picking it up he led the way back into the chipette's room.

"Ok Brittany what was it this time?" Alvin asked, Brittany pointed a finger at a 2 foot by 2 foot portrait hanging on the wall of another old dude "it blinked… twice!" she shouted still trying to catch her breath. Alvin walked over and held the candle as close as he could without burning the picture "Brittany….I think you've been hallucinating" he said gently touching the eyes of the picture that were very much intact.

Brittany was about to explode "I was standing right here" she said repositioning herself in the middle of the room "I thought I saw it once but I figured it could have been the candle light… then it did it again!"

Alvin shook his head _'she's had a long evening'_ the chipmunk than prepared to leave "now Brittany I'm going to bed do you think you can survive without screaming again or coming running into my room?"

The chipette shook her head vigorously "this place creeps me out" Brittany said, Alvin was about to say more when the butler appeared at the doorway "I heard screaming is everything alright?" he asked in that unemotional tone of voice. "It sure took you long enough to get here" Brittany snapped at him, the butler didn't even seem to notice she was yelling "this house is very large and I was down stairs preparing the living room for the masters return".

As creepy as the house was Alvin had to admit the butler took the cake "we're fine… thanks for checking up on us" he said just before the butler left. Alvin than left for his own room quickly followed by Brittany, "please Alvin… I'll sleep on the floor, just please don't make me go back in there" she pleaded. Alvin rolled his eyes "fine… but get off your knees"

"Thank you so much Alvin" she said sitting down on the floor next to his bed, Alvin shook his head "something must have ruffled your fur pretty good".

"I swear there's something in that bedroom" she said as she laid down on the fluffy carpeted floor, as Alvin climbed up onto the bed she rolled over on her side and found herself looking under the bed. But as she let her eyelids slowly close she saw something under the bed… two glowing yellow eyes, "ALVIN!" the chipette screamed jumping up onto his bed and quickly hiding behind him "there's something under the bed with glowing eyes… I just saw it!"

The red clad chipmunk was tired and not in the mood for this "Brittany for the last time there's nothing there" he said practically pushing her off the bed. Back on the floor she looked under the bed again and saw nothing, almost to the point of trembling she tried once again to go to sleep but once again she saw the yellow eyes, she continued to stare at them as they seemed to come closer.

From up on the bed Alvin could hear her whimpering so he rolled over and glanced over the side of the bed "what is it this time?" he asked, Brittany didn't reply she just pointed a finger under the bed. The chipmunk then went to roll over again but fell off the bed and landed in between Brittany and the bed, taking the opportunity he glanced under the bed "there's nothing ther-" he began to say but cut himself off when he saw two glowing yellow eyes. With his eyes going wide he hopped to his feet and stumbled backwards a black blur flew out from under the bed and attacked him, Brittany rushed over to where Alvin was lying on his back with a black cat on his chest licking his face.

"I found your monster" Alvin said letting the cat lick his cheek, Brittany looked down at him with an air of embarrassment "are you alright?" she asked as he pushed the cat off. Alvin stood up and shot her a look "I'm fine… but I would like to go to bed".

Brittany was about to say something when the candle mysteriously went out, Alvin turned around to see what might have put out the candle when something grabbed him knocking him to the ground, reaching up he grabbed the matches and lit one mostly to see what had grabbed him. Holding the match down he saw Brittany with her arms wrapped around his waist in a tight hold. "Brittany… get off me" he muttered, as Brittany released him and they both stood up the chipmunk forgot to notice how close the flame was to his fingers "OW!" Then darkness again and even though he should have been ready for it, it still took him off guard knocking him to the floor again, "BRITTANY!" he shouted pushing her off again.

Once back on his feet the chipmunk felt around for the matches then finally found them and lit another one "shoot our candle burned out" he said after making it to the side table "let's go get some". The two chipmunks stumbled out into the hallway and looked around the dark hallway only being illuminated by an occasional flash of lightning. They walked down the huge hall towards the stairs, as they passed a full suite of armor standing in the hall Brittany thought she heard something behind her, turning around she saw nothing and turning back around she saw nothing as well not even Alvin.

"Alvin?" she called shakily taking several steps forward, then she turned back around and there was Alvin leaning up against the wall, "miss me?" he asked seeing the expression on her face. The chipette had no idea where he went or where he came from "how did you get behind me?"

"There's a revolving wall here" he said gesturing towards the armor. "Only haunted house have things like that!" Brittany stated bluntly "I knew there was something creepy about this house… let's get out of here".

"And go where genius?" Alvin said grabbing her arm "we're lost and in case you haven't noticed there's still a storm out there".

Brittany was defeated "if I wake up dead Alvin Seville… I swear I'll kill you!"

"How you'll be dead" Alvin said pulling her down the hall, "I'll haunt you for the rest of your life than" she said letting herself be pulled. They found the butler down in the kitchen preparing tea which Alvin thought was a strange thing to be doing at 10 at night. "Excuse me sir… but our candle ran out do you have another one we could use?" the red clad chipmunk inquired, the man nodded and reached into a draw and retrieved several candles. Alvin took the candles and they headed back to their bedrooms, when they were passing through the living room Alvin's eyes caught something in the darkness in the far corner. But when the lightning came and lit up the room it wasn't there.

"I could have sworn I saw a man standing in the corner of the living room, he was tall and muscular" he insisted, "I told you this place is haunted" Brittany cried out as they entered Alvin's room. By this time all the tiredness was knocked clean out of Alvin and Brittany was on the verge of hysteria so the chipmunks decided sleep was a waste of time. "How about we take our minds off of this by going exploring" he suggested, Brittany shook her head "I think we would be safer if we stayed right here".

But Alvin wasn't convinced "aren't you the least bit curious where that passage leads that's behind that armor?" he asked, Brittany smiled weakly "fine… but the first thing that we see that's out of place we run back here".

Within the next couple of minutes Alvin and Brittany stood in front of the armor, the red capped chipmunk reached up and lifted the visor to the helmet causing the wall and a tiny section of floor to rotate. Alvin looked down the passage holding out the candle, grabbing Brittany's hand he tugged her down the passage behind himself after taking several turns and twists they found a spiral staircase. At this point Brittany was ready to go back but Alvin on the other hand was only becoming more curious, they went down the stairs at least two stories. The chipmunks knew that they were underground now due to the sudden drop in temperature, but this wasn't the end the passage it continued for a little bit more than stopped at a huge wooden door that looked to be several inches thick. Once at the door Alvin inspected it and found it unlocked, he gripped the handle and was about to pull it when Brittany grabbed his arm "Alvin we don't know what's in there… maybe we shouldn't" she said backing up a couple of steps.

"Where's your sense of adventure Brittany… this is when it becomes fun" Alvin said pulling open the 8 inch thick hard wood door. Alvin gasped at what he saw while Brittany hid behind him; in the room they were standing which was lit by several large fires was enough torture equipment to make a medieval torturer quake with fear. "Alvin… let's get out of here" Brittany whispered as she began to tremble, but even though Alvin was freaked out he shook his head, his eyes were locked on a large door at the opposite side of the room. The chipmunk pulled his friend across the room and opened the door, stumbling backwards from what he saw in the closet he knocked both of them off their feet. Quickly scrambling to his feet he took a step towards the closet as his breathing and heart rate sped up dramatically as he looked in the massive closet at the small human skeletons that were piled on the floor but what really caught his eye was hanging from the ceiling by its feet was a little girl of about 10 years old, she was dead and covered with blood.

Brittany remained behind him but stood on her toes to see what he was looking at, the chipette's eye's widened to the extent that her eyes could fall out, "are… t-those r-real?" she stuttered out only being able to see some of the skeletons. Alvin looked at the skeletons then at the body hanging from the ceiling trying to get his breathing and heart rate under control "they're real alright". And with that being said he grabbed her and ran as fast as he could straight for the exit, they ran up the spiral staircase and down the passage after they lost their candle light but that didn't slow them at all they continued to run in the dark not stopping for anything.

Breathing even harder than before they collapsed in Alvin's room, "Alvin we have to get out of here!" Brittany practically screamed at him. Alvin was about to reply when the butler opened the door to their room "the Master has returned and he wishes to see you" he said, _'it might be too late'_ Alvin thought as they followed the butler out of the room and down the hall to a study. They were led inside to where a man was sitting behind a desk, the man had dark hair, was tall and very muscular and appeared to be in his late thirties. Alvin had this nagging suspicious feeling that he had seen this guy somewhere else before….

"Well" he said standing up motioning for the two chipmunks to sit down "I was told I had visitor but I was unaware they were children" the man said "I'm sorry I wasn't able to greet you personally but I had some.… business to attend too".

Alvin was afraid to even ask what his business was "w-we don't mean to be rude or anything but we should probably be leaving" he said quickly. "I don't think so" the man standing "not in this weather two children like yourselves could get hurt" as he said this a bright flash of lightning lit up the room that was followed by a loud thunder clap.

Alvin only smiled weakly, "Arnold show our guests back to their rooms" the man said not taking his eyes off Brittany. Noticing this Alvin said "that's alright we can find our own way back", and with that Alvin grabbed Brittany and hurried out of the room letting the butler close the doors behind them. Alvin then pressed himself against the wall to the study right outside the door to try and listen in on any conversation but all he could hear was voices.

The two chipmunks then headed back to Alvin rooms, he checked his watch as he flopped down on his bed 11:20 it read. "Alvin do you think he plans on hurting us?" Brittany asked sitting down next to him, Alvin knew the answer but he didn't want to worry her "probably not" he lied as he stood up and started pacing the room. Then it hit him full force _'he didn't return he's been here the whole time… he's the guy I saw in the living room!'_ as the chipmunk thought about this it sent chills up and down his spine.

The two chipmunks sat awake for what seemed like days but turned out to be only an hour Brittany stood and walked around the room and stopped in front of the floor to ceiling portrait, while Alvin went over and checked the door. Seeing that all was quite in the hall he turned around and said "everything's go-" but he cut himself off because Brittany was nowhere to be seen. The chipmunk quickly ran over to where she was last standing, and looked around when his eyes fell on the portrait. Quickly reaching into his pocket he retrieved a medium sized pocket knife that Brittany's brother Jake had given him when they arrived in London, _'how do I open this thing?'_ he thought fumbling around with the knife as he played with it he dropped it causing the spring assisted blade to shoot open. "Dang" the chipmunk whispered picking up the knife and slicing through the picture as if it wasn't even there, stepping through into a secret passage he closed the knife and put it back into his pocket.

The chipmunk ran along the passage until it joined up with the passage they were in earlier, knowing exactly where whoever it was who took Brittany was taking her he darted off at a run. Coming to the staircase he hoped onto the metal railing and slid right down taking half the time it would have taken him to run. Running to the door he was cut short by the butler who grabbed his arm and roughly threw him against the wall while keeping a tight hold on his arm. The man pushed Alvin to the floor and kicked him, as Alvin was standing up he could hear Brittany scream from the other side of the huge wooden door _'come on Alvin fight!'_ his brain screamed but was quickly silenced by a heavy fist connecting with the side of his head.

The chipmunk hit the rock floor hard sending pain though out his body, he moved his body slightly only to have a boot connect hard with his shoulder sending him rolling over. But this gave Alvin and opportunity to stand; he winced as he touched the side of his head that had hit the floor removing his hand he saw that there was in deed blood. Alvin was quickly removed from these thoughts as the butler grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air, quickly running out of air he had to think of something fast. As the butler lifted him up as high as he could Alvin saw his opening he kicked out as hard as he could, hitting the man in the throat. The butler dropped Alvin clutching his throat and gasping for air, Alvin quickly tried the door as he heard more screams from his best friend but the door was locked.

Running back up the stairs and through the passage he came out in the hall and bolted for the study he entered the study and looked around for the key to the door he searched every desk draw and finally found it. Then he looked around for a weapon, the best thing he found was a baseball bat, arming himself he ran back down the hall then stopped and took a couple steps back, the now excited chipmunk grabbed the phone and began to dial. But quickly realized that the phone was dead, throwing the phone against the wall he charged back down the passage and down the staircase but was greeted again by the butler who had regained his breath. Grabbing the baseball bat he tossed it away then kicked Alvin hard in the stomach sending him flying back and knocking the wind out of him. Staggering to his feet the chipmunk ran over and grabbed the baseball bat, the butler ran over to him in time to get hit in the abdomen with the bat, as the man buckled over in pain the chipmunk whipped the bat around and whacked him as hard as he could in the back of the knees sending him onto his back causing him to hit his head on the hard floor sending him unconscious. Fumbling with the key the chipmunk opened the door, he ran in and over to where the guy had Brittany chained to the wall and held a whip in his hand ready to strike.

Catching sight of Alvin the man turned towards Alvin and lashed out with the whip, the chipmunk ducked to the side to avoid the whips end, but the man was quick with the whip and already was sending another attack. The whip lashed Alvin's arm with a loud crack and ripped his shirt and broke his skin causing blood to trickle down his arm, grabbing his hurt arm with his good arm Alvin dodged another attack but he couldn't move fast enough to avoid them all. The man lashed at his back several times then whipped him in such a way that the whip would wrap around his neck, he then pulled the whip causing Alvin to be dragged across the ground. Standing up Alvin was greeted with a kick to the face that sent him sprawling backwards; wiping tears from his eyes and blood from his mouth and nose he staggered to his feet but was met by another blow to his face by a huge fist causing him to crash to the floor.

As Alvin lay on the floor the man came over and kicked him as hard as he could in the ribs creating a cracking sound and sending him rolling onto his back. With his body finally giving up he laid on the floor with his eyes closed wallowing in the immense pain coursing through his small body, the man then turned his attention back to his victim. Who he unchained and threw against the floor as he pinned her to the floor by her arms she yelled and screamed trying to get her attacker off of her.

Hearing her screams was enough to force the fire back into Alvin's eyes and body; the chipmunk stood taking in a deep breath, he ran over to where his baseball bat was than back over to the man who was attacking his friend. "Hey!" he shouted as loudly as he could reeling back the baseball bat, as the man turned to look at him Alvin swung as hard as he could hitting the man as hard as he could in the face knocking him off Brittany and unconscious. Brittany quickly stood up and embraced Alvin, her shirt and her body torn and bloody just like Alvin's the two chipmunks ran out of the basement/torture chamber, as they started up the staircase Alvin glanced back and could see the man staggering to his feet.

The two chipmunks made it to their bedroom; Alvin grabbed Brittany's hand and they ran out of the room and down the hall as they neared the stairs Alvin tripped on a ruffle in the rug sending him and Brittany tumbling down the stairs. Alvin came to a stop at the bottom, the world a blur then it all went black….

"Alvin!... get up!" Brittany screamed at him shaking him violently causing his eyelids to slide open, he laid on a hard wood floor at the bottom of a staircase staring into Brittany's ice blue eyes. "Alvin come on!" she said frantically the chipmunk shook his head trying to clear it as he stood and glanced up the stairs, as he saw the man and his butler just reach the top it all flooded back. Getting up he ran with Brittany out of the house, the rain hadn't stopped nor had the thunder or lightning, not wanting to trap themselves Alvin looked up one way and down the other, not seeing any good option he ran down the stairs and was about to run left when he heard someone shout from the opposite direction, "cover 'em!"

As soon as this was said a barrage of automatic gunfire erupted from a small group of men, Alvin grabbed Brittany and ran to the four men, two of which were down on one knee in front of the other two, who were firing at the front door preventing the other two men from coming out.

Once the chipmunks were behind the men the leader shouted "cease fire… Pepper, John move in!"

"D.J" Alvin cried out as the two chipmunks embraced the ex-military commander as two of the men ran forward and into the house. "Your safe now" D.J replied as the two men emerged from the house with guns pointed at them, after hearing a quick version of the story D.J walked up to the man and said "you are here by charged with attempted sexual assault, kidnapping, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, child abuse and anything else I can pin on you" the officer snarled.

"Who are you? You're not an officer" the man said as one of the men cuffed him and his butler, "actually I am" D.J said flashing his badge at the man "I am D.J Bond, Sergeant of the California Highway Patrol, Motorcycle division". "You're not a representative of the law in London" the man replied catching that he was a California State Police Officer "so you can't charge me with anything…. Release me now!" the man demanded.

"I don't think so pal… I've been hired by Scotland Yard to hunt you down you disgusting pig" D.J said getting in the man's face.

"So you're a mercenary then I'm sure we can come up with some kind of deal" the man said suddenly becoming friendly. "Not that kind of mercenary…. Pepper get this sleazebag out of my sight before I'm forced to spill his brains all over the sidewalk" the man said moving his hand down to his .45 handgun that was strapped to his side. Pepper immediately took the two men to a van that was just down the street.

"D.J there's a lot more he should be charged with" Alvin said "come with us" the two chipmunks walked him into the house and down to the secret torture chamber and to the closet, D.J nodded at the extremely sickening sight "I know… that's why we've been hired to track this guy down" D.J said. Upon returning outside he wrote something down as he walked towards the van sheltering his pad from the pouring rain, "you'll be lucky if you just get the death sentence you sick animal" D.J said to the man as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Pepper got in and drove to Scotland Yard where they locked up the prisoners "I really didn't think you would be able to do it" the chief said inviting D.J, his men and the chipmunks into his office. "I told you I would have him by the end of the week" D.J replied taking one of the seats while the two chipmunks took the other.

"And by George you did" the chief said with a chuckle, "and now my fee" D.J said, the chief nodded and took out from the safe next to his desk a huge suitcase filled with cash, "I'm sure you've kept a record of all the victims right?" the officer asked taking out five bundles of bills. The chief nodded "of course we have", D.J nodded "good" he tossed the bundles to Hogan then turned back to the suitcase and zipped it up "distribute this among the victim's families and tell them where it came from and why".

The chief was astounded "you don't want your money?"

D.J looked into the chief's eyes proudly "we're not that kind of mercenaries… we're different" he replied then headed out of the office with the others. D.J then took the two chipmunks to the hospital to get their wounds looked at, walking up to the reception desk he asked "is Dr. Karman available?"

"Yes, hold on a second" the nurse replied then paged him over the loud speaker, a few minutes later a man in his mid-thirties walked up behind D.J "can I help you?"

D.J turned around and smiled "Ross" he said embracing the man, "D.J what are you doing in London?"

"Long story… but right now I need you to look at my two friends" the officer said gesturing towards the two chipmunks who were standing slightly behind him. "They defiantly don't look in good shape" the man said crouching down to eye level with them causing Brittany to squeeze D.J's leg and cringe, feeling this action D.J crouched down next to them "it's ok… he won't hurt you, I used to work side by side with him when I was a Field Doctor for the Navy, he's the best doctor I know besides myself" D.J said warmly.

Brittany seemed to loosen up a little so D.J ushered them into a room followed by the doctor, after cleaning and bandaging up Brittany he started on Alvin. When he was finished he removed his gloves and turned to D.J "I highly doubt they'll have any scaring only the first couple of layers of skin were broken, but he does have a few fractured ribs" Dr. Ross said.

"Would it be alright if I took them back to their parents?" D.J asked, the doctor shrugged "I don't see why not… just don't jostle him around that much". D.J gave the doctor a look that clearly said 'who me?' "D.J if I know you a simple ride from the corner market to the library can be a rough ride" Dr. Ross said with a chuckle.

"You still remember that" D.J said "that was pretty fun… I didn't know the front of a field ambulance could possibly break through a brick wall".

"What are you talking about?" Alvin asked quite curious since he heard 'ambulance', 'through a brick wall'.

"Well you see" the doctor began "when me and D.J worked as battle field doctors we would a lot of the time have to go in with an ambulance to pick up the wounded… once we were in this small town, we had two wounded in the back of the ambulance, I was in the passenger seat and D.J was driving. As we drove down the street an enemy patrol must have saw the US flag on our doors because they started chasing us…"

"Yeah" D.J cut in "I took those clowns for a ride let me tell you, the chase only lasted for about half a mile, because I took a detour through a brick library losing not only the patrol but some unnecessary parts to the ambulance".

"uhh… D.J I think the brakes were pretty necessary" Ross cut in, D.J made a 'yeah right' face "only if you want to stop anyway when we got back to the…"

D.J then was cut off by Ross "when we got back to the field hospital we were really cruising, we managed to destroy three jeeps, two staff cars and two other ambulances before we finally came to a stop".

"I am not getting into a car with you again after hearing that story" Brittany said quite shocked by the disturbing story.

"Hey… we saved those two wounded men so it was worth it" D.J said "and that stunt got me a promotion to Surgeon class".

"That's so you wouldn't be driving the ambulances anymore" Ross replied

"Whatever… but that story's nothing" D.J said then thanked his friend then began to leave with the group "you guys should really hear about my time with the Air Force… now that's a story"….

By the time they got back to the hotel that the chipmunks were staying at the sun had begun to rise, D.J knocked on the door to the room to be greeted by Dave who was overly relieved to see the two chipmunks back. "What happened to you two?" Dave asked embracing both Alvin and Brittany at the same time. "We got lost then…" Brittany started but Alvin cut her off, "it's a really long story, we'll explain it all latter I really need some sleep".

Dave nodded "thank you D.J" he said then realized something "wait…what are you doing in London?" The officer smiled as he put on his sunglasses and began turning to walk away "long story" he said over his shoulder as him and his men walked down the hallway. Dave shook his head smiling as he watched the four soldiers walk down the hallway side by side.

Dave turned and went inside and into the bedroom "so Alvin what happ-" but he cut himself off when he saw Alvin sitting with his back against the wall with his head on Brittany's side while she had her head rested in his lap, both were fast asleep snoring softly. The man smiled and shook his head as he left the room closing the door behind himself to let the exhausted chipmunks sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review, be nasty if you like... tell me you hated it... tell me anything just leave a review, thanks for reading.**

**You haven't voted on my poll yet? You better go do that quickly... remember your opinion matters! GO VOTE!**


End file.
